The bracelet pins are inserted into cylindrical passages arranged in the links. In order to ensure assembly of the links, the various pins must be held in place, i.e. to prevent the pins moving transversely to the bracelet once the bracelet links are assembled. Various techniques are known to those skilled in the art for fixedly holding the pins in the respective bracelet passages. Moreover, particularly in order to adjust the length of the bracelet in accordance with the diameter of the wearer's wrist, it is desirable to be able to remove or add at least one link without damaging the bracelet and in an efficient manner, if possible by the user himself.
The present invention proposes in particular providing a reversible system for assembling the links of a bracelet with hinged links, the assembly being provided such that at least one link can easily be added to or removed from the bracelet in order to vary its length.
A watch bracelet formed of several links hinged by means of alternately arranged long pins and short pins is known from GB Patent No. 2 227 155. Each long pin is permanently secured by the first end thereof to a first link. This pin is secured in a reversible manner by the second end thereof to a second link. A screw that partially passes through the passage provided in the second link to allow the second end of the pin to pass forms the reversible securing device. The second end of the pin has a circular groove, which is penetrated by the securing screw. Thus, using a screwdriver, it is possible to assemble the bracelet links by screwing in small screws, which block the long pins.
The bracelet link assembly device proposed in GB Patent No. 2 227 155 is advantageous in that the assembly system is relatively simple and allows links to be added or removed by unscrewing the securing screws provided at the second ends of the long pins. However, this solution has some drawbacks. First of all, the securing screws are very small. A watchmaker is trained to screw and unscrew such small screws, but this is relatively difficult for a mere user. Because of their dimensions, the securing screws are easily lost as soon as they come out of the threaded holes of the second links. Moreover, when the bracelet is worn these screws may become partially unscrewed with the risk of one of the long pins being released and the bracelet then being partially dismantled. For a wristwatch, this solution is to be avoided at all costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a bracelet with hinged links assembled in a simple and efficient manner while ensuring that none of the bracelet elements can be lost particularly when alterations are made to the length of the bracelet by adding or removing some links. It is another object of the invention to provide a reversible link assembly device wherein the securing element cannot be loosened by stresses exerted on the bracelet when it is being worn on the wrist.